


Oblivious to Love

by tamarieladoness



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Erik has Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamarieladoness/pseuds/tamarieladoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles loves Erik. Erik loves Charles. Because they're both massive idiots, neither of them have a clue. It's up to Raven and the gang to put things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction for this fandom, and it is unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes! I hope you enjoy reading!

 

Slowly, she approached the door to the library, footsteps only a soft echo against the wooden floorboards. The door was ajar, light streaming through the gap, a bright contrast to the darkness that filled the rest of the house. Murmurs could be heard coming from the room, quiet whispers that were muffled by the thick walls of the mansion. As she crept closer, she could make out the voices of two people, talking quietly to each other. She peered through the gap created by the door and saw two figures sitting at the table, heads close together, exchanging words only they could hear. The smaller figure's head suddenly turned towards where she was standing, and she quickly turned to hide behind the wall, heart beating fast. No noise could be heard coming from the room, and so she carefully crept back to her bedroom, keeping close to the walls to be hidden in shadow.

 

The next morning when she went down to the kitchen for breakfast, she was greeted by the rest of the household sitting at the table, minus two.

“Where are Mummy and Daddy?”

“Ororo? Oh, good morning!” The oldest of them, Raven, looked up from her breakfast, and gave her a warm smile.

“Where are Mummy and Daddy?” Ororo repeated, coming up to sit at the breakfast table, grabbing some toast on the way. Raven's face twisted in confusion, and the rest of the group turned to look at Ororo, their faces marred with similar confusion.

“Uh, Mummy and Daddy?” Darwin asked, putting down his spoon.

“Charles and Erik.”

“What?!” Sean choked on his mouthful of orange juice. Raven looked delighted, and Darwin's face was a neutral mask, showing no reaction whatsoever. Alex looked slightly put out and Angel just looked smug. Hank was blushing furiously, completely embarrassed by the whole thing.

“Do you know where they are?” Ororo asked, confused by their reactions.

“No, wait- why are they Mum and Dad?” Alex asked, a slightly confused look on his face.

“It's obvious isn't it?” Angel rocked her chair backwards and forwards, the smug look still making her eyes light up. “Haven't you noticed?”

“Noticed what?”

“How they spend every minute together, sit way too close, stare at each other when the other one isn't looking, and smile like idiots when they are together! They're in love!”

“In _love_?!?!” Hank looked horrified, and Raven started to laugh.

“Of course they are! They're both idiots because they don't realise themselves yet!”

“But-”

“But what? They're so in love, I'm amazed you guys haven't noticed yet!”

“Just because they spend time together, doesn't mean they're in _love_!”

“But have you _seen_ the way they look at each other, they might as well-”

Ororo closed the door as she quietly left, the conversation becoming muffled murmurs as she let out a sigh. She went back up to her room to get ready for the day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When she was ready she came back downstairs and went into the library. It was the largest room in the whole mansion. She walked forwards slowly, brushing her small hands against the bookshelves, feeling the spines of each book as she wandered down the aisles, marvelling at the sheer amount of books in the room. She never got tired of being in here, and she always amazed by all the books in the collection, each and every time without fail. When she reached the section she wanted, she reached up to get her favourite book, _One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish_ by Dr. Seuss. She couldn’t quite reach, only reaching to the top of the third shelf.

“Do you need a hand, Ororo?” A warm voice came from behind her and she squeaked, turning abruptly.

“Oh I'm so sorry darling, I didn't mean to frighten you!” Charles knelt down and brought her into an affectionate hug.

“It's ok,” She answered meekly, clutching him tight. “Can you get my book now?”

Charles chuckled and let go of her to pick the book off the shelf.

“There you go darling, have fun!” He smiled at her and turned away, walking back toward the door.

“Thanks Mummy!”

“Uh- What? Mu- Mummy?” Charles stopped in his tracks, and stuttered as he spoke. He turned towards her.

“Yes, Mummy. Thanks for getting my book off the shelf!” She smiled brightly at him, oblivious to his shock.

“Why am I Mummy?”

“I- I don't really know,” She suddenly felt confused, put on the spot. “You're just Mummy and Daddy's just Daddy.”

“Oh, well. Wait- Daddy?! Who's Daddy?!” Charles spluttered.

“Erik, obviously!”

“Wa- What?” He blushed furiously, tripping over his words.

“Well, you're Mummy, so Erik must be Daddy! Raven said you were in love, so it must be true!”

“In love!? I'm going to kill her!” Charles stormed out of the room, muttering curses under his breath. Ororo quickly put her book on the floor and hurried after him. She was worried for Raven's safety. Charles was nearing the kitchen, shouting as he walked to the door.

“RAVEN! YOU TOLD ORORO ME AND ERIK WERE IN LOVE! AND THAT I AM MUMMY AND ERIK IS DADDY! HOW COULD YOU!”

Ororo heard giggling from the other room as well as muffled gasps. Charles continued his rant and Ororo ran past him into the kitchen.

“I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IT WAS- _ERIK?!_ ” Charles lost his footing and tumbled into the other man, a pink tinge starting to form on his cheeks. Raven, Angel, Hank, Sean, Darwin and Alex were all seated at the table, hiding their mouths behind their hands.

“It was what Charles?” Erik raised a single eyebrow, his face an inexpressive mask.

“It was- uh- it- it was a- um-” Charles spluttered, turning a deep shade of pink.

“Charles.” Erik's mask started to crumble, his mouth starting to turn up at the corner into a slight smirk. Charles looked up at Erik, his blush deepening. They stared at each other, bright blue eyes against steel-grey.

“Oh my God, just kiss already!” Angel broke the silence, exasperated. She smirked when the two men's eyes snapped away from each other's, looking at her. Erik quickly let go of Charles' arms and scratched the back of his neck, clearing his throat.

“I, um, have to go to my, uh, room now.” He muttered awkwardly, leaving the room without looking back. Charles snapped out of his daydream, looking around quickly. He coughed and smiled, going back to his normal state.

“Right, I guess it's time for supper? I'll get the bread, Alex if you could-”

“Charles.” They all looked at him, unimpressed, their eyebrows all raised. Except for Ororo, who was just a bit confused.

“What?” Charles tried his best to look puzzled, but his slight blush gave it away.

“Just- say something to him. Doesn't have to be today.” Raven put her hand on his shoulder, and gave him a small smile.

“Yeah, you guys are like a pair of lovesick puppies!” Sean laughed. Raven glared at him and the laughter stopped abruptly.

“Fine. I'll do it soon.” Charles sighed, his shoulders slumping.

“We're all rooting for you Charles. We love you, we really do. All of us.”

“Yes! We love you Mummy!” Ororo jumped in the air, happy she finally understood something. Charles smiled warmly at her, pulling her up to his chest in a hug. The rest of the group came over to them, and they shared one big hug.

“Thank you, darlings."

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the children were all sitting in the kitchen, eating their breakfast. They sat in silence, no sound from any of them. They had all struggled out of bed at an ungodly hour of the morning, at the break of dawn, to wait for Charles and Erik. Alex's eyes were drooping, his head occasionally slumping over, needing Darwin to rouse him from his doze. Sean was as energetic as ever, too energetic for the rest of the children. Angel kept shooting glares at him, dark bags under her eyes. Ororo was quietly reading her book, grabbing a bite of toast every now and then. But all of the early morning tiredness quickly disappeared when Charles entered the room. He was extremely pale, extreme tiredness evident on his face. His hair was a mess, sticking up at all angles. Shoulders slumping, he slowly ambled over to the counter, turning on the kettle and grabbing a slice of bread to put in the toaster.

“Did you talk to him?” Raven's voice cut through the silence, startling Charles out of his thoughts. He turned quickly, almost tripping over his own feet. His bright blue eyes were wide with shock, but it soon gave way to exasperation as he rubbed his hand over his face. He sighed.

“No, Raven, I haven't.” He turned back to the counter, opening a cupboard to get a plate and mug.

“What? Why?” She shrieked, her voice echoing around the room. Alex and Angel winced and Hank put his head in his hands.

“I haven't spoken to him, Raven, because I don't know what to say, I just-” His hands shook, distress and anxiety clearly visible in his body language and expression. “I just- I mean, what if he doesn't love me back? What of he doesn't want to talk to me any more? What if he doesn't want to even be my friend anymore? What if he leaves?” His voice rose to a high pitch, and he started to breathe heavily. The children shot each other worried looks, and Raven went over to him, clutching him to her chest in a hug.

“Shh, shh, Charles. It's going to be okay. We know he loves you back, we really do. He won't leave Charles, he really loves you. We've seen the way he looks at you Charles, it's like you're the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.” Charles sniffed, blinking away tears. He looked up at her, eyes full of hope.

“Really?”

“Yes Charles, really.” Raven let go of him and walked back over to the table, sitting down again. Charles smiled at her and grabbed his toast and finished making his tea, coming over to sit with them.

“Charles, are you okay? I heard you starting to cry, are you okay?” Erik put his head round the door, looking at Charles.

“Erik!? Yes, yes I'm fine, I was just a bit tired. I'm fine.” Charles gave him a bright smile, and Erik sighed with relief. He stepped into the kitchen and put his hand on Charles' shoulder, smiling back at him. Grabbing a bowl and some cereal, he came to sit at the table with them. He put his hand on Charles' leg, rubbing it gently. He gave Charles a small smile, as if they were sharing a secret. Their eyes locked and Charles started to blush lightly, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. Everyone was staring at Erik, and he suddenly turned his head to look at them, brow furrowing.

“What?” All the children started to laugh quietly, hiding their mouths behind their hands. Erik and Charles look at each other, then back at the children. “ _What?”_

“It's- It's just, you two are so-” Raven cut herself off, bursting into laughter. The rest of the children soon followed, their laughter echoing around the room.

“So what?” Eventually, after a while, their laughter subsided, and they all turned to look at Erik.

“Really? You don't know?” Angel raised her eyebrows, disbelieving. Erik huffed and he let out a frustrated sigh.

“Know _what?_ ”

“That you guys are _so_ in love it's almost painful watching you!” Sean blurted out, his eyes widening before he covered his mouth with his hand, shocked at his own outburst.

“ _Sean!”_ Raven gasped. The children's mouths were agape, and Darwin dropped his spoon, the loud clang echoing around the kitchen. Charles and Erik were both blushing, their cheeks a bright pink. They quickly glanced at each other, before Erik fled the room. Charles put his head in his hands.

“I'm sorry.” Sean's whole body slumped into his chair, and he wouldn't meet Charles' eyes. Charles wiped a hand over his face, exhausted. He sighed.

“I'm going to go for a walk. Don't follow me, please.” He left the room, leaving his mug and plate on the side. Raven glared at Sean, her eyes poison daggers. Sean wouldn't meet her gaze.

“I really am sorry.” Tears started to prick his eyes, and he sniffed. Raven's gaze softened. She put an arm round him, and he put his head on her shoulder.

“It's okay.”

“Look on the bright side!” Everyone turned to look at Angel, who had suddenly perked up. “At least they know now! _And_ it means they might do something about it!”


	4. Chapter 4

The doorbell rang.

"Raven!" Charles called from somewhere in the mansion, most likely the study. "The doorbell rang! Get the door!"

"We have a doorbell? Why do we have a doorbell? I thought we just left the door open!" Raven yelled from her room, where she was lying on her bed, her laptop next to her, and a tub of ice cream in her arms. She was eating it with a spoon, halfway through already. She was very comfortable where she was, thank you very much. She would not be moving any time soon, especially not to just open the door for probably some weirdo who wanted to sell her a carpet or something.

"What? No!? We don't just leave the door open! Why-"

The doorbell rang again. "Get the door!"

"Why do I have to get the door? Why can't Erik or someone else do it?" She shouted to Charles around a spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

"Because they're all out training!"

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'. You have to get the door. You're closest."

"Actually, if you think about it-

"Raven."

"What?"

"You-" The doorbell rang again, this time twice, and extra loud. The person was obviously angry. "JUST GET THE DOOR FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

"FINE! BUT YOU OWE ME ONE CHARLES FRANCIS XAVIER!" She yelled, putting down her spoon and frankly delicious chocolate ice cream. She quickly jumped off her bed and made her way through the mansion, past the other bedrooms, the kitchen, the gym and one of the living rooms before finally reaching the hallway. The doorbell rang again, and she winced, the loud sound echoing through the hall and slightly deafening her. She opened the door, angry.

"I DON'T WANT TO BUY A FUCKING CARPET SO YOU JUST-"

"Uh... Raven?"

"Moira?!"

"I was just here to see how everyone was doing? Is that okay? Is this a bad time?"

"Um. Yes. I mean no, everything's fine. Sorry. Come in." She scratched the back of her neck and awkwardly moved out of the way to let the other woman in.

"Thanks. Where is everyone?" Moira took of her coat and hung it on the rack, and then turned back to Raven.

"Oh! Well, Erik and everyone else except Charles are training outside. I think Charles is in the study." Moira nodded and headed further into the house, heading for the study. Raven closed the door and quickly followed behind her.

“Charles!” When they reached the study, Moira peeked her head around the door, smiling at Charles. He was sitting in the red armchair, by the fair, reading _The Once And Future King_. He jerked his head around when Moira called his name, but smiled brightly when he spotted her in the doorway.

“Moira! How lovely to see you! Please, come in.” He put his book down on the table next to him, and stood up, coming to greet Moira, who hugged him tightly.

“What brings you here on this fine day?” Charles asked, clutching her hands in his.

“Well, I just wanted to see how everyone was doing. I haven't been for a while.”

Raven felt terribly awkward, standing in the doorway, not really knowing whether to stay or go. Charles and Moira were still clutching each other's hands, deep in conversation.

She saw Charles glance over at her, smiling, but his face dropped quickly. Raven opened her mouth to ask what was wrong and glanced over to where Charles was looking, when she suddenly understood.

Erik stood in the doorway slightly behind and to the right of her, staring intently at Charles and Moira, his gaze glued to their hands. His face changed, from angry, to confused, to pain, and then back to anger.

Charles seemed to suddenly realise what the matter was and he quickly let go of Moira's hands, stepping towards the door, but Erik was already gone, almost half way down the corridor. Charles quickly ran after him, shouting his name, and Raven just stood there until she couldn't hear him any more.

She looked to Moira, who was standing in the room, facing her, looking shocked and confused. Moira opened her mouth, as if to speak, but then closed it again, tilting her head slightly to the side, her brows furrowing in confusion. Raven smirked, leaning against the doorframe, and Moira turned to look at her expectantly.

“What happened?”

Raven raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

“Seriously? You don't know?”

“Don't know what?”

“Charles and Erik?”

“Yeah,” Moira still looked extremely confused. Well, Raven thought it was pretty obvious. Moira was clearly blind or something because _seriously?_ How could she not know? “What about them?”

Raven shook her head, rolling her eyes.

“They're in love. Obviously?”

“What? But- Oh. Oh. Actually...”

“Exactly.”

“But why did Erik storm off? What did I do.”

“You held hands with Charles.”

“What? But he's my best friend! What did- No! He's like my brother! _Seriously?”_

“Erik's a possessive bastard. It's kind of creepy. Charles, for some reason, finds it adorable. I have no idea why he would ever think that Erik throwing a chair at Logan was adorable.”

“Erik threw a _chair?_ At _Logan?_ Why?!”

“Because he hugged Charles. Duh. Logan's _married._ Erik sees _everyone_ as a potential threat. Literally _everyone._ He even got mad at Hank once for doing some science stuff with him. Hank's a straight as an arrow.”

“ _Hank?_ ”

“I know! Once he punched Logan _in the face_ for helping Charles get a book off the shelf. He spent the rest of the day pretending to fix some bookshelves while actually trailing Charles around the room. He's insane.”

“What does Charles see in him?”

“Have you seen that man's body? I don't care if he's bat shit crazy I'd still do him.” Moira was silent, gaping at her, until she burst out laughing. Raven couldn't help but join in, all but collapsing onto the floor. They were almost crying with laughter when they saw Charles try to sneak past without them seeing. His shirt was untucked, and his hair ruffled. His face was flushed and Raven and Moira smirked at each other.

“Finally!”

“Did you bang him? Or did he bang you?” Charles froze, and his face flushed an even deeper shade of red, gaping at Raven like a fish, before suddenly taking off down the corridor towards his room.

A while later, when Moira and Raven had finished laughing themselves to death, Erik walked by, whistling, and looking extremely smug. Raven just rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically.

_Of course he'd be a dick about it._

 


End file.
